Love Me Either Way
by DiscoSick9
Summary: Was inspired by the band Emarosa Sakura loses her bestfriend and the one she thought se loved but when times pass as she hangs with naruto,cacilie and sasuke sakura will find what she is looking for but will it come back around and bite her?


Love Me Either Way

(I Do Not Own Naruto)

Piece it all together now

Because I sell myself short every time

Oh, how you became my life

You took me in before I could back out

Well I still have faith

It will start again

Oh, I still have faith

Well I'm about to spend my cold life

Cutting corners, placing blame

Any moment this could catch fire,

Erasing all the stains, so here's to starting over

We could be the same, we'll change it all together

The future's mine to claim,

Claim, mine to claim

I sung along as i sat on my bed side watching as the moon shined in. Nothing could replace the pain and hurt he put me through. I frowned as I read the last text message he sent me before the party at ino's. I was tricked by her..MY own BestFriend! How could she have done this me I just wanna know.

You can't get out

Fear, couldn't place its hands on us my dear

My pride has dropped

Because I couldn't sell short myself this time

String it along

Say you'll love me either way

Well I'm about to spend my cold life

Cutting corners, placing blame

Any moment this could catch fire,

Erasing all the stains, so here's to starting over

We could be the same, we'll change it all together

The future's mine to claim

My soaked pink hair certained my tear stained face "You know darling it wont help sitting there sulking over him" I looked up from my lap to find cacilie leaning up against the door way of my room with a understanding frown. "I know but thats not what bothers me its how ino could just break me down so fast after all we been through and lok at me...heh i feel like a total idiot for letting her build my confidents up so high" I felt a gentle hands wrap around my frame in a secure and comforting manner.

"Sakura..."

Seeing past

It's about time I asked for more

Watching my life, at the distance we have come

While I bled, while I've learned

But I always seem to give up on my self

(Self, self, self, self)

String it along

Say you'll love me either way

Say you'll love me any way

While I'm alone

Say you'll love me either way

Mine to claim, claim!

Well I'm about to spend my cold life

Cutting corners, placing blame

Any moment this could catch fire,

Erasing all the stains, so here's to starting over

We could be the same, we'll change it all together

The future's mine to claim...

The song ends and the silence replaced everything. "I just need to know why Cacile. Why would they do such things when i've helped them in their need of trouble" she didn't answer me for she knew no answer only holding me more tightly as I buried myself in her chest crying myself to the break of fainting. "maybe i just wasn't good enough" I heard her cooing to tell me its gonna be alright. Her black hair covering her shoulders sticking to my face. I looked up into her eye to find nothing but rage in those beautiful yellow orbs. "You are good enough no matter what sakura and if you do not think of yourself worthy then i will just have to prove it" smiling I knew she was determine to find a way.

Walking into the school I saw ino talking to a group of girls a red head and a burnette that were wearing either mini skirts and tank tops or tights and a small dress. Ino looked over at me before smirking and went back to talking to the others. They bursted out in laughters as a they watched me hang my head low and thats when cacilie's words spoke in my mind '_You are good enough no matter what sakura and if you do not think of yourself worthy then i will just have to prove it_' Remembering I walked on carrying my books in my hands to my locker.

Closing my locker door i was greeted by my now ex boyfriend who so gracefully broke up with me for ino infront of everyone at the party. "Well hey there princess still mad for what i'd done" He lifted my chin with his index and thumb. I moved away "please just leave alone" Kiba stepped infront of me when I tried going around him."I dont think so princess you still oh me all the times you would fuck me" I grew scared was he going to rape ME! A hero came to my rescue...Cacilie and sasuke with naruto. I smiled as cacilie threw her arm around my neck before giving mee a peck on the cheek. "Is there a problem in inuzuka" Sasuke spoke with a husky voice intimadating kiba with his death glare. "Are you ok darling" I just nodded still huddled up next to cacilie.

"Yeah and its you so how about you and your little groupies go somewhere else" kiba spat a sasuke and my eyes went wide 'Oh No' I made a move to get infront of kiba but naruto held me back as i notice cacilie held sasuke's fist that was aimed somewhere in the adobmen "Uchiha! you know we do notwant any trouble so try resolving this little problem in a formal way please I do not think sakura needs to see this" with that said cacilie wiped off the spit on sasukes face with her sleeve and smiled at me then him.

"We should get to class same as you inzuka don't want to be late" naruto hugged me before letting go and walking to class saying bye.

"Bye Naruto" and off we went to our classmaking it in time!


End file.
